The Ultimate Adventure
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Every enemy Angel and Buffy have ever faced is brought back to life by a new evil named Gaktek. With the help of The Scoobies, can the Fang Gang stop the world from ending? C/A, B/S, F/G, ETC.
1. Part 1

**Title:**** The Ultimate Adventure**

**Author: ****SylviaMoon**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters in the Angelverse.**

**Pairings:** **Cordelia/Angel (not right away), Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Angel(ick. Just a little), Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Fred/Gunn, etc...**

**Timeline:** **Early-Season 3 of Angel After Billy, Early-Season 6 of Buffy, before Xander left Anya at the alter and before Tara died. Darla's not pregnant.**

**Spoilers:** **Buffy seasons 1-6 up to Wrecked, Angel season 1-3 up to Dad but no Connor what so ever.**

**Summary:** **Every enemy Angel and Buffy have ever faced is brought back to life by a new evil named Gaktek. With the help of The Scoobies, can the Fang Gang stop the world from ending?**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part 1**

Wesley stood at the counter of The Hyperion, going through the files. He looked over at Cordelia who was seated at the computer, not even researching. He rolled his eyes and groaned, dropping the folder he was holding on to the counter.

"Cordelia." He said sternly. She turned and looked at him.

"Wesley." She stated, mockingly, in the same tone he said her voice. A smile formed on to her lips and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Aren't you supposed to be searching for what, 'The Rising' is, as mentioned in the case file we're working on?"

"I think so." She crossed her arms. Wesley bit back his smile.

"Then why aren't you?"

"Gee, I don't know. Because I spent most of my day filing and working and I'm tired?"

"You're at work Cordy. Stop slacking off." He frowned at her, and she groaned, turning back to the screen. "And where is the Benson file?" Wesley asked, not looking away from the many files he searched through for it.

"Under E."

"And why is it under E?"

"Because the guy had elvis hair.... You should have seen it! Seriously! Elvis hair all the way." Wesley simply sighed, and took out the E folder, finding the Benson file. He shook his head slowly. The phone's shrill ring broke out and Wesley jumped at the unexpected noise. After two rings he looked at Cordelia.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Geez, what am I, your slave?"

"No,_ Cordy_, Your my secratery. Remember? Your job? The reason your here?"

"You need to get laid, Wes." Cordelia went for the phone but Wesley stopped her.

"Forget it. I'll get it.." Wesley clenched his jaw and lifted up the nearest phone, holding it to his ear. "Angel Investigations?" He said.

"Wes! It's Angel Investigations, _we help the helpless._ You left off the last part." Wesley bit back his insult and waited for the person to answer.

"Wesley? Is that you?" The woman spoke.

"Yes? May I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Willow." The girl said sweetly. Wesley was confused, and slightly troubled. Why would she be calling if the news wasn't grave?

"Is something wrong?"

"We uncovered this prophecy...And we're having trouble decoding some of it. I would ask Giles but he's visiting in England and he won't be back until really late tonight.." She ended sadly.

"Of course. The trouble is, I probably couldn't decode it without seeing it. But what have you gotten so far?"

"Uh...'_Thus bringing eternal torment and despair to those within the stars limit. Armageddon will come and the path of darkness will rule.' _That's all we got."

"Deal lord, it sounds worrysome. What are the words you are having trouble decoding?"

"Ullegada, which is a pivitol word to the Armageddon that's coming. There's a lot more, but, it's too hard. Do you think I can stop by LA and drop off the scroll, and help you uncover it? Then leave with it?" Willow asked politely.

"Most definitley. When will we be expecting your arrival?"

"I'll be there within a few hours."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Wesley hung up after she said her goodbyes. Cordelia looked up from her research._** (**__Finally she's doing her work..) _Wesley thought.

"Who was that?"

"Willow. She will be stopping by shortly. She needs help uncovering a prophecy. Uh..Where is everyone?"

"Fred's getting Mexican with Gunn, finally leaving the hotel more often then once and every five million weeks, and Angel is upstairs, brooding."

"I'm not brooding." Angel stated, coming down the steps.

"Look who's decided to join the living. Willow's coming." Cordelia told him, getting up and handing Wesley the scroll back.

"So I've heard." Angel opened the fridge to get his blood.

"Poor girl'd do anything when it comes to prophecies. She's coming all the way to LA with high hopes. Ultra braniac." Cordelia walked over to Angel and took the blood he was about to sip out of his hands. He stood with his hand frozen in mid-air for a minute confused. He saw Cordelia put the blood in the microwave.

"Oh-Thanks.."

"No problemo. Don't drink cold blood, it looks all gluppy." She made a face and walked back to her desk, sitting down.

"We're back!" Gunn called, holding two white lunch bags.

"And we brought tacos!" Fred clapped her hands together and walked over to the counter.

"When do we not get tacos?" Cordelia asked no one in particular, mouthing a thank you to Gunn as he passed her a taco. Cordelia stopped him from walking away and he looked at her questioningly. She leaned in and whispered to him. "You and Fred seem to be getting awfully chummy."

"Kinda like her." He whispered back sheepishly.

"Go for it." Cordy whispered back. He nodded and handed out the rest of the food. Gunn grinned when he saw some of the sauce from Fred's taco spill on to her jeans.

"Agh!" She wiped it with her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

_**XXXXX**_

Willow walked through the double doors of the Hyperion.

"Willow!" Cordelia smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, Cordy." They hug awkwardly and step back. Willow takes in the room. "Wow. Big." She smiles at the rest of the people, admiring Fred and Gunn curiously. She looked over at Wesley.

"Wesley." She smiled slightly, and then looked over at Angel. "Hey." She gave a small wave.

"Let's see that prophecy."

"Oh right. I imagine it will take a while to uncover so I brought over night stuff."

"Of course." Willow took the red backpack off of her shoulders and placed it on the counter. She unzipped it and took out a scroll, and unrolled it handing it to him. "Oh! I almost forgot. And here's the translations so far." She reached back in and handed him a lined piece of looseleaf paper. Wesley placed it next to the scroll.

"Interesting. I'll get to work on it. Cordy, will you get Willow settled in a room?"

"Sure." Cordelia walked over to Willow and they started talking as Willow picked up her bag again and they walked up the steps. Angel watched them leave before turning to Wesley and standing next to him, looking down at the translation.

"Despair, torment, Armageddon. Doesn't sound too good." Angel looked it over twice, and looked at Wesley.

"No..I should uncover this quickly, it could be urgent." Wesley took a stool and sat down on it, picking up his sharpened #2 pencil and muttering the words to himself. "Angel can you hand me the book of ancient codex from the bookshelf?" Angel nodded and walked over, picking up a very large, dusty, brown book. In gold italic letters it said, _' Marleiax Ancient Codex '_

"Thank you." Wesley said quietly, rubbing his temple benath his glasses.

"Mmm..." Fred smiled, chewing the taco. Willow and Cordelia emerged at the top of the stairs, coming down.

"Time for introductions." Cordelia walked up the counter, leaning against it, Willow nearby.

"Hi." Fred started shyly, quickly swallowing her taco. She put up a hand as a wave as a small gesture. "I'm Winnifred Burkle, but you can call me Fred. My friends call me Fred. I've heard of you before. You do witchcraft right? It's pretty cool that you do that. I think that's really interesting and it's always made me so interested but I'd never do it because it's kind of scary. I'm not saying you're scary and all I'm just saying it's cool. Yeah. But like I was saying, I'm a physicist, well sorta I guess...I'm smart. That's what people tell me. I know I'm kinda smart..Oh gosh I'm not being snooty, I'm just sayin' I know calculations like Pi, which everyone knows is 3.1415926-"

"Fred! She gets it." Cordelia interuppted, smiling. Willow smiled at the girls behavior.

"Right. Sorry." Fred smiled sheepishly and walked to the kitchen to throw out her scraps.

"I'm Gunn."

"Gu-" Willow started questioningly.

"Two n's." He interuppted, knowing her question. "My first name is Charles. But call me Gunn." He nodded at her and walked towards Wesley to look at the translations.

"Mmkay. Let's get to work." Willow started going over the scrolls with Wesley.

"As much fun as this is, I'm going home." Cordelia waved to them. "Seeya in the morning..unfortunatley." She added the last bit with an irritated groan. Suddenly she screamed and held her head in agony. Angel raced over and caught her before she hit the floor, holding the flailing body to him.

"It's okay! Cor, come back to me." He whispered in to her hair. After a moment she relaxed, and he helped her stand, leading her to the couch and sat her down on it. Fred handed her a glass of water and two pain killers. Cordelia gulped it down, and Angel kneeled in front of her on the floor, placing his hands on her knees, one hand in hers.

"What did you see?" He asked softly, knowing the visions were getting rougher.

"A man. He looked human but..I could feel..I could feel his power. It's vibrating through every inch of me right now..He was so powerful....So strong. Kind of attractive too....Some sort of evil magician guy. Warlock I guess would be the term. He was in this temple room and he was saying something, don't know what..He was sitting on this chair and there were a bunch of green boily large rocky demons chained together, but the end of the chain led to his chair, and his eyes were pitch black. The demons looked willing, they were smiling. And the power from the demons, was sort of, I guess transporting to the warlocks, so he'd get more power."

"Feeding off the power of the demons to get more power?" Wesley asked her.

"It's what it looked like. Their essences were moving in to his."

"I want you to explain exactly what these demons looked like." Wesley ran over to the bookcase and took out a large book, placing it on the counter. He opened it.

"Very large. Bulky, rock like. They had like, boils on their shoulder blades. Really big ones. Rockish features, looked strong. Two horns on top of it's head. All of it was green. Kind of wore it's skin like armour. It's skin was a dark shade of green."

"I'll need your help looking at the pictures to identify the demon."

"Great, now I'm never going home."

"You can just spend the night at the hotel." Angel patted her back softly, standing up. Cordelia rubbed at her temples, groaning.

"I'll uncover the prophecy you needed me to work on Willow, you work on finding the demon Cordelia found."

"Okie dokie." Willow started looking through the book.

_**XXX**_

Willow's tired eyes shot open.

"Ooh! I think I found it! Look, look!" Everyone huddled around Willow, Wesley taking the book from her.

"A Tranlend demon. Usually used as lackies...Give away their power which restores itself after they rest, in exchange for whatever it is they want. The warlock from Cordy's vision must use these demons to receive more power, and when the demons recharge their energy, he does it again. I wonder what he needs this power for, and what he gives these demons.." Wesley said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it has something to do with the scroll that Willow is having you uncover."

"The Enzyme scrolls is what they are called..Curious...I'll figure it out." Wesley turned back to it, picking up his magnifying glass.

"Mind if I get some rest? Found your demon.." Willow bit her lip, shyly.

"Of course not." Wesley offered her a gentle smile, looking back down at the Enzyme scroll. She nodded gratefully and walked up the steps.

"We'll catch up later, Cordy?" She asked once she reached the top step.

"You can count on it."

"'Night." Willow walked in to her room.

"I'll probably spend the night here since it's getting late...I should call Dennis and let him know." Cordelia walked over to the phone to call her ghost.

"Dear lord.." Wesley whispered.

"What is it?" Angel asked, looking over Wesley's shoulder at the translations.

"I've worked some of the translations out. But, I'll just give you the quick version. It's saying that, every enemy that of the slayer, and that the vampire with a soul have faced...Every big bad. It's not saying every demon _ever_. It's saying every big enemy like The Master, and things like that. This warlock, it says his name is Gaktek. He is very powerful, and will end up bringing certain enemies back to life to work against you...When the heavens weep, a fire is ablaze, and the earth shakes, the Armageddon will begin." Wesley said aloud, nervously.

"That doesn't sound good..." Cordy said after a small pause.

"He is bringing back all of my past enemies?"

"Yes. And the ones that are still around, will join him. Unfortunatley, there will be new evils as well. It doesn't give a specific name."The group sat quietly, unsure of how to grasp this news.

"Well, Charles and I weren't really around when you had other enemies. They aren't _that _hard to kill, right?" Fred asked. Angel just looked at her with a grim look on his face. "Oh, boy..." She finished uncertainly.

"I'll tell Willow about the news, and then get catching up. After, a long nights rest is definitley needed."

"Cordelia, make sure Willow calls her friends and has them all come down here and pack suitcases. Remember, Buffy's enemies will be brought back also." Wesley reminded her. She nodded, but seemed less then happy about the Sunnydale gang coming. Cordelia jogged up the steps to Willows room.

"Is there anyway we can stop him ahead of time? Cordy didn't get a specific location of where he is, besides the fact that the room was large and temple like." Gunn said.

"No..I suggest you all get some sleep, I'll contact my sources in the morning. Gunn, I want you to get the word on the street as soon as possible." Gunn nodded at Wesley and went up the steps to get some rest with Fred.

"Get some sleep too, Wes. You've been translating that all day." Angel headed up the steps and soon after Wesley followed, moving in to a guest room that he would occupy whenever he spent the night over the hotel. He had an extra change fo clothes for the occasion. In the room Willow was staying in, she sat on the bed with Cordelia discussing things.

"How did you get that Fred girl and what's his name apart of your little group?" Willow asked, folding her legs under her.

"Gunn was living on the streets with his gang of vampire hunters. His sister got killed by one and Gunn slowly made his way in to our group, it started off with him helping us out with cases, then boom..he started joining us. Fred we found in a dimension called Pylea when I was sucked in." Cordelia explained Pylea and Groo, and how they made her princess.

"That's so cool! I guess Queen C made another appearence, huh?" Willow smiled, and Cordelia was surprised they were managing to get along so well.

"What about Sunnydale? How's the gang? What's the gossip? Spill it, Will!" Cordy clapped her hands together giddily, expectantly staring at Willow.

"Well, Xander and Anya are engaged."

"No. Way. Anya? As in the girl from Sunnydale high that was new?"

"Yeah. That's her! I was shocked too, believe me." Cordelia couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Now that I think about it. They are perfect for each other!" Cordy said between giggles, licking her lips.

"Yeah, and Spike's in love with Buffy. But she doesn't feel the same way." Willow said, not knowing that Spike and Buffy had been sleeping together.

"Wow. Isn't he like, evil?"

"Yeah. But he has a chip, so he can't hurt people, just demons. So now, he kills demons and helps us out."

"Thats..really funny actually. Well, I should go to bed. It's late."

"Okay, we'll talk more in the morning. Night, Cordy." Willow walked over to her bag to get in to her Pjs.

"Also, don't forget to call Buffy and the others tomorow. They need to get down here to help out with the apocalypse coming."

"Believe me, even if I wanted to, I couldn't forget about _that_."

**TBC**


	2. Part 2

Angel jogged down the steps of the Hyperion, hearing voices. Identifying the voices as Wesley and Gunn, he hurried down the steps.

"Absurd! The thought of a Galwage demon restoring itself to-" Wesley was interuppted.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Angel demanded, sternly looking at them as he stepped down from the last steps, glaring at the bickering men.

"Nothing.." They said in unsion, stepping apart, glaring at each other.

"Are Buffy and the others here yet?"  
"They called about two hours ago, and said they were on their way." Gunn told him, walking behind the counter.

"Good, so they'll be here soon. Was there any news on the street about this Gaktek warlock?" Angel asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Actually yeah. Word has it he lived in some sort of mansion in France." Gunn responded with a nodd.

"Lived?" Angel asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. He moved, now he could be..anywhere across the globe. " Gunn told Angel, shrugging. Angel rubbed his head, and sighed irratibly. Cordelia hopped down the steps in a red blouse with a black mini skirt and black heels.

"Morning!" She smiled at them, her red lipstick standing out, her brown shoulder length hair bouncing as she hopped down the last step. Everyone look toward the front door when they heard the door slam open, and a sizzling noise.

"My god.." Wesley said, staring at the person with a blanket over their head that was smoking. They took off the blanket to reveal...Spike!?

"Spike." Angel growled.

"Give yer grandchild a hug, yeah?" Spike grinned, and a moment later in came the rest of The Scoobies.

"Well look at that, Spike's a scooby!" Cordy grinned.

"I bloody hell am not."

"Hi, Angel.." Buffy said nervously, walking from behind Giles. Cordelia couldn't help but feel a twinge of something in her. '_This isn't..jealousy...right? Pfft, of course not. Me, like Angel, ridiculous..' _Cordelia thought, not convincing herself.

"Great, another chapter of the Buffy and Angel love saga." She groaned, not being able to help herself.

"Your the B-word?" Fred asked.

"Excusme?" Buffy blinked at the girl, a little annoyed.

"Buffy...it starts with a B." She smiled innocently, her hair tied back in a pony tail. She wiped off invisible dust from her blue long sleeved silk, shirt, nervously stepping back.

"Right." Buffy rolled her eyes. Angel gave Buffy an awkward hug, and stepped back. Cordelia hugged all of the scooby gang except for Spike. Hugging Buffy seemed to be the weirdest given their past.

"This place, is sweet!" Dawn grinned clapping her hands together.

"Who are these people?" Buffy asked, looking at Gunn and Fred. Fred opened her mouth to speak, but from what happened earlier Willow jumped up to tell her.

"That's Fred, she's really smart. Thats Gunn he kills things." Willow explained shortly.

"Don't wear it out." He raised his head agknowledging the newcomers.

"So, Willow told us what's going on."

"Right. Cordelia and Fred, will you point them to their rooms?" Wesley pleaded, hoping Cordelia would stop with her attitude today. She nodded simply and led them up the steps with Fred.

"This is going to be one hell of a week.." Angel said mostly to himself, heading for the basement steps. Wesley let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's up, English?" Gunn asked, leaning against the counter.

"There's no way we'll avert this apocalypse without all of us dying...Every enemy we've faced in the past, hell, more then that. Enemies that we have never even met are teaming up with our old ones...This is too much.." Wesley said quietly, shaking his head.

"We'll figure it out." Gunn shrugged, doubting it slightly. He walked towards the steps, it was late. He'd stay at the hotel tonight. Wesley looked away from Gunn's retreating form and pack a t the prophecy.

"Angel will have to talk to the conduit.." He said to himself, before closing up the prophecy and heading to the safe to put it away.

_The next day....._

Angel jogged down the steps of the Hyperion, messing with the strands of hair on his head, fixing the gel.

"Mornin'!" Fred said rather chipperly, given the situation they were in. It wasn't as if they'd face any of the enemies yet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hm...Bunny-Buffy..Is down in the basement, Charles is out getting bagels with Wesley who was looking as red as a tomato, Lorne is sleeping still...Hmm. Cordy is also in the basement and so is that guy with the bleach blonde hair. I'm not sure about the others." Fred shrugged, getting back to the new laptop she had bought, working on calculations and Pi since she had nothing better to do. Angel growled at the thought of Spike, and walked to the basement door, opening it and walking down the steps. Buffy was hitting the punching-bag and Spike was holding it for her, while Cordelia sat on the steps.

"Hey." Angel waved to Cordelia and she looked backwards at him, offering a small smile. He moved down a few steps and settled down next to her. Spike and Buffy didn't seem to notice them.

"Are you sensing the sexual tension coming from them too?" Cordelia asked, suddenly regretting what she said. "Sorry..I forgot about your whole slayer-crush thing." She couldn't believe herself. She was jealous. Leaning her head against the wall next to her, Angel looked over at her.

"Tension? I sensed..not sexual tension.."

"Oh please." Cordelia rolled her eyes and look back at the couple who were now sparring.

"Oh. Angel. Hey!" Buffy smiled, placing her sword down. Spike visibly tensed, keeping his sword gripped tightly.

"Spike, play nice." Cordy warned, raising her eyebrows at him. Spike didn't seem to be listening, and glared at Angel, who growled.

"I swear, you're both like dogs." Buffy moved past Angel and out of the basement.

"Lovesick puppies over miss likes to slay..." Cordelia said to herself, looking down.

"Angel! Can you come up here!?" Wesley called. The three left in the basement walked out from the basement and in to the lobby.

"What is it, Wes?"

"I need you to talk to the conduit. Ask them about this prophecy..the enemies you'll be facing. If there's a way we can stop it.."  
"I'll try. It's worth a shot."

"Good, good." Giles nodded at Wesley and Angel. Everyone was grabbing bagels from the brown bag on the counter and Cordelia bit her lip, remembering something.

"Angel, I need to pick you up more blood. We ran out." Buffy stared at Cordelia, blinking. Since when did she buy his blood?

"That's okay, I'll do it later."

"So a stroll in the morning sun then? I'll go get it now, I'm not hungry." Cordelia grabbed her purse from the counter and walked up the small steps and out the front door.

"Damn. You sure have your little followers runnin' at your beck and call." Spike raised his eyebrows. "Good thing too, I'm starving."

"Yeah right, like Cordelia would be obediant for 5 seconds." Xander rolled his eyes. Angel glared at the human.

"Focus. Angel, when are you going to the conduit?" Giles asked.

"I'll go now. I'll take sewer access." Angel walked to the basement steps, scurrying down.

**XXX**

Angel stood in the rocky room, turning a few times. This was his first visit to the conduit. (Since Birthday didn't happen yet.)

"Hello!?" He called out.

"It has arrived. It knows." The voices spoke.

"Yes it has. So are ya gonna show yourself!?"

"We are unseen. We are nowhere. It speaks unknowing. Send it away. Send it away." The voices said.

"I'm not going anywhere! I have a few questions, for the powers that be!"

"It is confused. It is unsure."

"How can I stop this apocalypse? My old enemies from my past, coming back and ending the world? I can't fight them all."

"The prophecy speaks truth. Death is certain. Armegeddon is sure to come." The voices boomed out.

"There has to be a way to stop it!"

"Only death can bring life. Only war can bring peace."

"What the hell does that mean?" Angel was thrown in to a wall. He grunted and stood back up, turning again.

"It speakings not knowing."

"Stop it with the cryptic! What the hell do I do!?"

"It will fight. It must destroy all fiends to be rewarded with peace." The voices answered. Angel was afraid of this. He would have to kill _all _of his enemies.

"My friends could die if I involve them in this.."

"Death is certain." The voices said once more, before a blinding light went by, and Angel found himself in the sewers again. Cursing silently, Angel stood still for a moment, contemplating what had just happened.

**XX**

Walking in to the lobby, Angel looked towards the many people who had their curious and hopeful eyes cast on him.

"Any luck?" Dawn asked.

"No."

"None?" Cordelia pouted, sighing agitated. He shook his head and they all leaned back in their seats, groaning.

"Do we really have to kill these blokes in order to save the bloody world again?" Spike asked, clearly not wanting part of this.

"I don't see how we can. If my enemies come back, and more enemies that I haven't even faced yet..how could we? Glory? Adam? Darla? And way way more! This can't..happen..." Buffy shook her head, fear radiating from every pore within her.

"She's got a point." Cordelia looked over at Buffy and then back at Angel.

"Look, we'll figure it out." He said firmly, trying to reassure the frightened room of people.

"There's no way. I refuse to die before my wedding! I can't get married if I'm dead!" Anya jumped up accusingly pointing a finger at Angel.

"I'll contact a few more of my sources..." Wesley shrugged. Cordelia stood up and took a step forward, taking a deep breath, and her hand flew up to her head as she clutched it and screamed out in agony. Before she could fall, using supernatural speed, Angel ran over and grabbed Cordelia, pulling her to him, preventing her fall. Holding her to him, he wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to stop convulsing. She calmed down after a moment and Wesley came by with water and pain killers.

"Thanks." She choked out, sipping the water, swallowing the pain killers.

"What did you see?" Angel prodded, seating her on the circular couch, moving her hair out of her face as he knelt in front of her with worried eyes.

"It was Gaktek...The wizard from my vision. He was just standing in the middle of a circle, black and white candles surrounding him. His eyes were red and he was doing some sort of ritual, the circle made of blood. A feather in front of him..."

"A feather?" Giles thought out loud. "Could represent earth. Land. Dirt. Something to do with.." He trailed off, thinking in his head.

"Great." Angel said sarcastically. "Now we have to figure out what kind of ritual he is performing." Spike shrugged and took out a cigarette, taking out his lighter to light it.

"No smoking." Fred said simply. Spike froze and stared at the petite brunnette, she wasn't backing down. He grunted and put it back in his pocket and watched as she smirked triumphantly.

"I got your blood by the way. It's in the fridge." Cordelia looked up at Angel from the couch, standing up.

"You should get some rest." He told her.

"I'm fine." Shaking her head, she walked to the fridge to microwave his blood.

"N-Now what?" Tara asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Argh. That's it. We have nothing to go on, and I'm going upstairs to get some sleep!" Cordelia charged up the steps, clearly agitated.

"Same here." Fred yawned, walking up the steps, soon followed by Willow.

"I guess it's best we all rest until we have more information..." Wesley began up the steps, everyone heading to their rooms. It was pouring rain outside, the sound soothing Buffy of her nerves.

"You alright, luv?" Spike asked, once they reached the top of the staircase.

"I will be.." She walked down the hall and to her room, closing the door behind her. Angel settled in to his own bed not even changing his clothes, just laying on top of it. His mind went over the days events. The rain was heard from where he was, the curtains pulled over the window, preventing his view of clouds, rain, and the stars. Suddenly, the hotel began to violently shake, getting more violent as the seconds passed. Cracks formed and things fell over, crashing in to each other. Angel lurched up jumping up, not bothering to wonder why his first thought consisted of Cordelia's safety.

Buffy screamed as a buge hole formed in front of her and she lurched towards it, falling through. She fell through to the basement, landing on the concrete hard, losing concioussness.

Wesley jumped off of his bed as he staggered towards the door, the shaking pushing him side to side. The earthquake didn't seize up as he pushed open the door. "_When the heavens weep, a fire is ablaze, and the earth shakes, the armegeddon will begin." _The prophecy repeated in his mind. It was raining, the earth was shaking, but where was the fire? Walls fell in to each other, and Wesley looked up, realizing where the fire was. Walls smashed together, furniture collided as furniture caught fire, setting the fabric a flame. He grabbed the scrolls and translation from his desk, shoving it in his pocket.

Cordelia cried out as a large piece of wood fell on to her, she had just gotten to her door, just before the ceiling started to collapse, debris preventing her from leaving the room, covering the door. The wood fell on to Cordelia's leg, rubble falling on to it as she struggled to free her leg, wincing, tears springing to her eyes as fire caught on to her bed sheets as the earth rumbled.

Fred held on to Gunn for dear life as they ran down the steps of the hyperion. Gunn panicking, looked for a place to keep Fred safe so he could get his other friends, but it was an earthquake. Looking towards the Hyperions frnt doors, he saw that outside cars had crashed, an electrical wire rapidly jumping, sparking fire at the end of it, people dodging it and crying out, someone dead on the ground from electrocution.

"Jesus.." Gunn said, panic flooding through every vein. The armegeddon had begun. Just as prophecized. When the heavens weep, the fire ablaze, the earth shaking..

Spike looked down in the hole Buffy was in, hearing her steady heartbeat as he jumped down in to the hole to get her. The earth stopped lurching, and he let out a breath of relief, the earthquake was over. But, the building was still unsteady, crashing in, fire still around.

Angel ran to Cordelia's room. The door wouldn't budge.

"CORDY!" He screamed, pushing at the door with his super strength. It finally gave in and broke under the pressure. Fire was crowding the room, but under the debris and rubble he could see Cordelia's form reaching out for him. Running over, Angel lifted her up, the debris falling off of her from his strength. Holding her bridal style, he jumped over the threshold and down to the main floor of the hyperion where everyone gathered.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked, his head bleeding. Angel held Cordelia while Spike held Buffy, Gunn protectively holding Fred to his chest and Wesley jealously looking at them, shaking his head out of the trance. Willow stood next to her ex-girlfriend, holding her bleeding arm. Dawn was next to Spike and Buffy her neck had a gash on it. Xander and Lorne watching, looking around at the now collapsed hotel.

"We need to get out of here, now. Before the rest of the hotel collapses." Angel ran out of the hotel with his friends close behind. Almost immediatley after they left the hotel, the entire building shook and soon fell under the weight of the fire and broken walls.

"Well, shit." Gunn stated, staring at the destructed hotel, a mass of dust and smoke spreading around it.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Dawn asked, petting her sisters hair. Cordelia and Buffy began to come to.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked, blinking her eyes open as she looked up at Angels worried eyes.

"Take a look." He said, letting her get on her feet, still balancing her as she stared at the remains of the hotel, her jaw dropped open.

"Where do we go?" Cordy asked, looking over at the shocked slayer.

"Any suggestions?" Angel questioned, looking around at the thoughtful people.

"Ooh. Vegas!?" Gunn suggested too enthusiastically.

"Might be a little too high profile."

"Why? It's not like we're hiding from anything...yet.." Willow looked down at her shoes, crossing her arms.

"I don't suppose anyone had money in their pockets before the building collapsed..." Buffy said, looking at the panicked faces. No one had money. Their purses, credit cards, and money were in the hotel.

"We are so. So. So. Dead." Dawn shook her head.

"What the bloody hell are we supposed to do? Sleep in the damn car?" Wesley asked, everyone was surprised at his outburst, thinking the same thing.

"Wait! My wallet is in my jean pocket." Angel sheepishly gave them a smirk, taking it out.

"So is mine." Xander was next to slouch, feeling stupid, taking it out. "We also can use our bank accounts."

"So. What? A motel?" Cordy looked at Angel for reassurance and he nodded at her. "Gross."

"Know any motels out of LA? Seems all of LA has been affected." Everyone was silent for a bit. They looked at each other and crossed their arms. Suddenly the cellphone in Gunn's pocket began to ring. He whipped it out.

"Rondell?" He asked at the voice. "Yeah, man....No we're good. Everyone alright over there?" Gunn asked. "Okay, cool. Our hotel was just completely wrecked....Oh, man. Yeah." Gunn paused. "Alright. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone. Cordelia held herself tightly, stiff, it was getting cold, the rain pouring down.

"What?" Angel asked expectantly.

"Rondell is at Anne's right now. You remember Anne right?" He asked.

"Yeah. That girl with the teen shelter." Cordelia nodded, her hair now soaking wet.

"We can go there. They didn't take that much effect. They just closed off a few rooms. We can head down there now."

"Splendid.... A teen shelter?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah. I'm cool wit Anne. Let's go. We'll need to take more then just Angel's car.

"Well, we came in three. First one was my car. Other two to carry them." Willow stated.

"Okay, so four cars." Cordelia nodded. Angel thought for a minute and looked over at the freezing people, coming up with a conclusion.

"Wesley, Fred, Cordy, Gunn, and I will take my car." Angel said.

"Okay." Willow started. "Buffy, Tara, Dawn, Anya, and I will take mine."

"That leaves Spike, Xander, Lorne, and I.." Giles said, not liking the outcome. He couldn't stand Spike, and he didn't even know Lorne.

"Tough luck." Cordy grinned. Everyone got in their rightful cars, Cordy sitting in the front seat next to Angel, shivering. Wesley sat next to her leaving Gunn and Fred in the back. Angel started the car and pulled out, the other two cars following close behind his own, as he led them to Anne's home.

"There's got to be a way to stop this..We'll all die...Armageddon has already started! Remember the prophecy? When the heavens weep and the earth shakes, and the fire is blazing, it begins!" Fred worriedly looked down at her lap. Gunn placed a hand on her leg.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll stop whatever it is. We always do."

"Plus, there's a lot of us now." Cordy convinced her, still shaking. Once a red light came, Angel slipped out of his jacket and handed it to her, smiling. "Oh. Thanks." She put it on her and a thought came across her mind. "Why do you wear a coat if you have no body heat?"

"Because it makes him look cooler." Fred giggled, causing everyone else to chuckle. Soon they arrived at Anne's and everyone got out of their cars once they were parked and walked up the cracked and indented steps carefully, knocking. After a moment Anne peaked from behind the curtain making sure it was safe to let them in, and smiled at who was there. She opened the door.

"Hey..." She smiled looking at Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley. When she spotted Angel she frowned. "What's going on?"  
"We were wondering if we could-" Wesley was interuppted by Anne.

"Oh yeah! Rondell told me you would be coming. There sure is a lot of you." Moving out of the way she allowed them to pass through. They walked in and saw teenagers talking, hanging out, set up in sleeping bags and on couches, and more.

"We have a few free beds upstairs. Only a few though. Some of you might have to settle for the floor, but I have blankets and pillows in the hall closet. Let me know if you need anything." They nodded at her. "Wait, Buffy, is that you?" She asked.

"..Hey! You're that girl who was in that cult of kids who loved vampires." Buffy smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I own this teen shelter now."  
"You finally realized you could take care of yourself. I'm proud you got over your boyfriend." Anne offered a small, but genuine smile then walking away. The scoobies and the fang gang walked up the steps and in to the main hallway, looking for empty rooms, or rooms with vacant beds.

"In the morning we'll discuss more of this, Armageddon, coming." Giles told them. "I suggest at least two people per a room for safety hazzards."

"Yeah." Buffy agreed. Everyone partnered up, Cordelia walking with Fred to an empty room where two single beds sat.

"I'm exhausted." Fred settled in to one bed as Cordy settled in to the other, closing her eyes, in no time falling asleep.

**TBC**


End file.
